


Freesia

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edited, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Jika bunga menandakan kecantikan alam, maka bagi Sai, Ino adalah kecantikan dari alam untuknya.#SecretValentine2018





	Freesia

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei
> 
> And this plot belong to Alien Jeruk. Dedicate for someone with no.39th out there.

Senyuman kecil itu terkembang dengan lembut, seiring dengan bunyi gemericik air yang mencium lembut dedaunan di teras rumahnya. Semangat sore hari dengan perasaan yang harus lah ceria.

Kali ini ia serius, bahkan lebih dari yang biasanya. Tanaman mawar putih yang ia tanam sendiri berbunga indah namun sudah agak menunduk, waktu sore. Beberapa menit ke depan memang ia berencana untuk jongkok termenung di hadapan sang bunga. Waktu curhat sore.

"Hei, semoga kalian tidak bosan mendengar ceritaku lagi," iris Aquanya agak menyipit seiring dengan senyumnya yang makin melebar.

"Rasanya itu seperti saat jatuh cinta dulu, dan kalian tahu? Aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap balik dirinya seusai sarapan tadi pagi. Bahkan aku tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi nanti saat makan malam. Uhh... Malunya itu... Tapi aku sangat mencintainya juga," ujung jari lentiknya menyentuh daun kedua dari kelopak putih lembut nan harum tersebut. Dan lirikannya beralih pada rumput hias disisi pinggir taman teras itu.

Seandainya angin berhembus lembut hingga aroma wangi bunga semerbak tercium, sudah pasti Ino memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu saat itupula, namun semuanya tak ada. Hening. Tanda bahwa bunga-bunga di depannya masih setia menunggu cerita darinya.

"Iya aku tahu... seandainya tadi pagi aku tidak iseng menciumnya didepan pintu dapur dan dilihat Inojin, pasti tidak jadi begini," tanpa Ino sadari bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi ia jadikan bahan curhat sudah bersandar kalem di belakangnya bahkan menahan tawa kecilnya itu.

"Huuff, tapi sungguh, aku benar sayang padanya. Dan tidak salahkan jika sesekali aku berbuat hal seperti itu padanya. Pada Sai-kun?," bahunya menurun setelah menghela napas panjang, Ino menyampirkan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan dengan tangan kirinya. Dan sedetik kemudian hembusan angin kembali menerbangkan helaian pirangnya ke depan. Ino tak menyerah.

Namun hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, karna bersamaan dengan hembusan angin tercium aroma parfum milik Sai, dan menyadarkannya akan seseorang yang ternyata bukan cuma khayalannya semata saat tak sengaja mendengar kerenyit pintu terbuka tadi.

'Deg... Deg,' jantungnya bergemuruh saat itu. Terlalu kencang di telinganya sendiri, apakah juga akan terdengar hingga ke belakang sana.

Ah... Pikiran Ino mulai panik. Sebuah dekapan tetiba membuatnya membatu. Rasa yang tak asing, bahkan tekstur kulit yang sudah sangat Ino hapal diluar kepala. Karna sudah mentertawakan sang waktu akan kesetiaan diantara mereka.

Dan Ino gemetar, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan amat pelan, dan yang terjadi semakin membekukan dirinya.

'Cup.' sebuah kecupan langsung tersemat pada pipi kanannya. Dan Sai yang akhirnya terkekeh pelan karna mendapati wajah istrinya sudah sangat merah. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya juga mungkin karna ia berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Balasan untuk tadi pagi, nona cantik," Sai berujar kemudian.

Ino tergagap menanggapi, "A-ano... Sai se-sejak kapan disini?."

Dengan posisi sedekat itu tentu saja membuat Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas berapa jumlah bulu mata Sai yang lurus dan hitam saat si empunya tengah menutup mata seolah tengah berpikir. Padahal Sai hanya sengaja ingin mengulur waktu saja untuk menikmati waktu mereka saat ini. Waktu yang terlalu jarang ada, tanpa harus membagi perhatian kepada sang putra yang masih di akademi. Waktu berdua dengan nona cantiknya. Serta tak lupa merekam dalam memori semua reaksi dari Inonya.

'Delapan, sembilan, sepuluh,sebelas...", hitungnya dalam hati.

"Sejak bunga-bunga itu mendengar curhatanmu tentang jatuh cinta," lelaki itu menunjuk dengan ujung dagu kearah bunga-bunga yang tengah menonton adegan manis diantara mereka. Namun dalam dalam pikir Ino sendiri ia merasa seolah tengah ketahuan. Ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya merasa malu hingga tak mampu berkutik bahkan hanya untuk melirik ke arah kumpulan kelopak putih yang tengah menikmati momen mereka.

"Kalau malu ya berhenti saja, niatmu hanya sebatas itu?." Suara Sai menghentikan sesi malu-malu mau Ino, hingga berakhir dengan tatapan tajam dari Ino yang tertuju dengan sangat jelas teruntuk dirinya seorang saat ini. Kata-kata tajamnya tak hilang ternyata walau sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia jarang menggunakan itu semenjak ia menikah dengan putri dari klan Yamanaka.

Dan kenapa malah senyumnya yang "itu" yang tersungging sekarang. Alamat ia akan mendapat omelan panjang dari istrinya itu semalaman penuh, namun tak apalah, Sai juga rindu pada sisi cerewet Ino itu. Dan tangannya meraih setangkai mawar merah dari belakangnya, tepatnya dari bangku di beranda belakang rumahnya dan ia pegang tepat didepan Ino kemudian. Sembari berucap, "Mawar merah untuk nona cantik yang wajahnya memerah pada senja hari, aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan Ino merasa seolah ia sudah terbebas dari perasaan yang sangat besar hingga seluruh hatinya terasa sangat lega namun juga merasa seolah ia tengah dihujani banyak sekali cahaya indah di sekelilingnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tak mampu berkata apapun. Diraihnya setangkai mawar merah dihadapannya dan mengecup sang terkasih dengan pelukan erat.

Abai pada sekerumunan bunga putih yang tengah malu melihat mereka. Juga seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tak sengaja melihat keduanya dari dalam rumah.

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine day Luvv luvv for all the world from Alien Jeruk.
> 
> Freesia : Bunga yang menempel pada batang kayu, entah itu batang tanaman itu sendiri atau hanya tempat bunga itu mekar atau sebatas tempat dimana bunga itu ada.


End file.
